The present invention relates to a seat slide for a vehicle, and specifically to a seat slide with a seat position sensing device.
In recent years, motor vehicles are equipped with air bag apparatus for protecting a driver and a passenger. On the other hand, a vehicular seat has a mechanism for adjusting a seat position in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2004-203150, corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0057065 A1, shows a seat position sensing apparatus for a vehicle. The seat position sensing apparatus includes a sensor that is provided on an outside surface of an upper rail and senses an upper surface of a lower rail to thereby detect a position of the upper rail relative to the lower rail.